Yachiru Where are you?
by Satsuki.98
Summary: Yachiru menghilang, Zaraki mengirim beberapa orang untuk mencarinya. Yachiru menghilang di dunia Naruto. Jadi...Ichigo dkk harus mencari nya disana. chapter 4 here. R 'n R. crossover...
1. OneDimulai!

PENCARIAN YACHIRU

PENCARIAN YACHIRU

Fict kedua Bleach nya Satsuki!!

Kali ini MULTICHAP

Seperti biasa! Genre nya humor!! Tapi warning OOC ya kak!!

Okay, here the stories...

--

"hm...Yachiru ilang?? Yang bener Zaraki-san?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya!! Apa GAK LIAT, huh??" tanya Kenpachi.

"Lalu apa? Dia udah hilang." Kata Izuru.

"Dia Tak boleh HILANG!! Cari kan dia!" perintah Kenpachi.

"tapi...kita tak tahu entah dia ke mana?" kata Hinamori.

"AKU MAU KALIAN CARI!!" "ATAU NGGAK KALIAN SATU-SATU KU !#-tit-"Perintah Kenpachi.

"Tapi...kenapa harus kita?" tanya Izuru.

"HARUS!HARUS!HARUS!!TMBAH YANG LAIN GAK APA! YANG PENTING YACHIRU KETEMU!!" perintah Kenpachi.

"Tapi Yachiru ke mana?" tanya Hinamori.

"KALIAN YANG CARI!!KU KASIH 1 tahun untuk mencari YACHIRU!!" perintah Kenpachi.

"tapi..."

"CARI CEPAT!!" perintah Kenpachi.

Semua langsung hilang dari hadapan Kenpachi.

--

Semua(Izuru, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Hinamori) segera mencari Yachiru di luar Soul society, di kota soul society(bener gak nulis nya?).dll.

Tapi tak ketemu juga?? Apa??

"seperti nya Yachiru tak ada di sini lagi..." kata Izuru.

"Mungkin." Jawab Hisagi.

"Saat Festival di dunia aneh itu...Yachiru terlepas dari Zaraki gak?" tanya Hinamori. "mungkin dia tertinggal di situ kali." Tambah Hinamori.

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu." Ujar Hitsugaya.

"hm...mungkin.ajak yang lain. Agar bisa lebih cepat." Kata Izuru.

"Bagaimana ajak Abarai-kun?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ok." Hisagi segera menulis nama Renji di note.

"Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Izuru.

"Ok."

"KI"

"hm?? KI? Siapa itu Histugaya?" tanya Hisagi.

"Singkatan dari **K**urosaki **I**chigo." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ok."

"Temen nya Ichigo aja udah." Usul Izuru.

"Ayo berangkat ke KI." Ajak Hitsugaya.

--

Di Toko Urahara,

"..."

"Kenapa Renji??" tanya Rukia.

"..."

"Woy, Renji." Panggil Ichigo.

"ini apa?" tanya Renji menunjuk makanan yang berada di depan nya.

"Masa gak tau sih Renji? Itu kan Cup cake." Jawab Rukia.

"o..."(Renji).

"hm...apa aneh nya dengan itu, Abarai-kun?" tanya Orihime.

"gak ada aneh nya. Cuma heran." Kata Renji.

"sudah lah. Makan saja." kata Ichigo. "dari pada di marahin Rukia..." bisik Ichigo kepada Renji.

Renji segera mengambil Cup Cake itu dan segera di makan.(bener gak ya bahasa nya?).radak takut. (takut nya gak enak. Karena Rukia baru belajar masak.).

"Bagaimana, Renji? Manis kan?" tanya Rukia.

"Enak juga." Kata Renji.

"Ichigo!!" Panggil Izuru.

"e??Izuru??ADA APA??" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kami perlu bantuan kalian!!" jawab Hisagi.

"bantuan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Penting!! Ke sini bersama teman mu!!" jawab Izuru.

"Kenapa dulu??" tanya Ichigo.

"Ke sini dulu." Perintah Izuru.

"untuk apa? Klo mau kalian ke..."

"Disuruh datang ke sana gak bisa apa?? Ke mana kaki nya??" potong Hitsugaya.

"Kaki ku di sini." Jawab Ichigo. "btw, tadi ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"pagi tadi Zaraki kehilangan Yachiru. Lalu kami ber-4 dipanggil zaraki. Lalu saat kami keliling di mana-mana untuk mencari Yachiru. Tapi Yachiru tak ketemu. Sampai akhir nya seorang dari kami berempat mengatakan Yachiru mungkin tertinggal di tempat festival. Di festival Yachiru terpisah dari Zaraki. Dan keesokan hari nya Zaraki manggil kita ber-4..."

"ITU NGULANG LAGI!!" bentak Izuru kepada Hisagi.

"e?? Iya-ya..kembali lagi." Kata Hisagi yang baru sadar.

"begini maksud nya. Yachiru saat di festival dia berada di Bus dan barisan yang beda dari Zaraki." Jelas Hinamori.

"Jadi...ada kemungkinan jika Yachiru masih berada di tempat Festival itu." Tambah Hitsugaya.

"hm??emang kita naik bus ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"yang gak naik hanya kalian. Karena kalian ikut cara nya dia.(renji)"jawab Izuru.

"O..."

"..."

1 menit: "..."

2 menit: "..."

30 menit: krik...krik..krik...(hanya jangkrik yang berbunyi.)

100 menit kemudian,

"bagaimana? Apa kita akan berangkat ke tempat Festival itu sekarang?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"..kenapa kita harus? Kan gak ada hubungan nya dengan kita..." kata Ishida.

"hm..karena jika kalian tidak melakukan nya...Zaraki akan memberikan kalian Big Bonus bahkan Jumbo bonus." Jawab Hinamori.

"dikasih bonus kok gak mau?" tanya Ichigo.

"mau tau bonus nya apa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"mau lah! Kan aku nanya!" kata Ichigo.

"Ini." Hitsugaya ngehadepin ujung pedang nya pas di muka Ichigo.

"O..Ini bahaya..." kata Ichigo.

"Jadi kalian ikut?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"lebih baik ikut. Klo gak ikut itu berarti gak sayang nyawa." Ujar Renji dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Ikut saja. Orihime kau ikut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ikut." Jawab Orihime.

"kalian berdua...ikut?" tanya Izuru.

"Ikut." Jawab Sado dan Ishida bersamaan.

"Okay! Klo begitu..ayo kita mulai perjalanan nya!" ajak Hinamori.

"ayo cepat masuk lagi di portal aneh ini." Ajak Hisagi.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu.

Dan...

TBC.

TALK SHOW

Renji: Apa yang terjadi selanjut nya??

Rukia: apa yang akan terjadi??

Ichigo: apa kah komputer author akan error??(nggak nyambung).

Renji: Apa Zaraki akan memberi Bonus kepada aku dan yang lain??

Rukia: Baca terus nih Cerita yang OOC dan jangan lupa yang paling penting...

Renji & Rukia: REVIEW!!

Ichigo: tolong Review...

Rukia: Review ya!!

Renji; Review ditunggu!! Review!!REVIEW!! please REVIEW!!

Rukia: Ok! Talk show di tutup!

--

Satsuki: woi!! Kok aku dilupakan sih...

--

Udah lah..

Silahkan REVIEW!! Review diperlukan untuk pengembangan cerita.

Silahkan REVIEW!!


	2. Perjalan!

PENCARIAN YACHIRU

PENCARIAN YAHIRU

Chapter 2!!

Maaf lama!! Ini di karena kan Author focus terhadap Blog nya...Kebanyakan Blog!!

Mau ngunjungi?? Silahkan!!

.cc/

.com/

.com/

.com/

Okay! Stories start here!!

---

Saat mereka mau memasuki Lubang itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat sesuatu.

"e?? Entar. Bukan nya ini bukan portal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya ya..kayak nya ini..." mereka langsung menatap 'portal' itu.

"ini bukan portal...tapi ini..."

"Lubang kan?" tebak rukia.

"Yak." Jawab Ichigo.

"Untung kita gak masuk..."kata Orihime.

"Tapi..Histugaya yang..." Hinamori segera melihat ke lubang itu.

Hitsugaya udah jatuh!!

Ada yang ketawa, ada yang kasian, ada yang kasian dan ketawa, ada yang lari. Macem-macem!!

Hitsugaya sendiri langsung di bawa lari ke atas dan di obati.

Setelah di obati,

"hm...kenapa kita tadi gak minta bantuan Nova?" tanya Ishida.

"Iyaya..Kita lupa." Kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?!" bentak Hitsugaya.-cepet sekali sembuh nya-yang berusaha berdiri ke arah Ishida.

"Udah-udah. Ke mana si Nova?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita bertiga dari tadi di sini." Seru Ririn.

"Kon ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di sini." Seru Kon yang berada di bawah nya Hitsugaya.

"O..pantes di bawah empuk. Ternyata ada boneka di sini ya." Hitsugaya segera mengangkat Kon. Dan di lempar nya menuju Ishida.

"Untuk apa itu??" tanya Ishida melempar Kon balik kepada Hitsugaya.

"Untuk apa juga ini?" ngelempar Kon ke Ishida.

"Kenapa Double?" ngelempar Kon balik Ke Hitsugaya.

"Kau Juga kenapa Double???" ngelempar Balik kon ke Ishida.

"kamu udah 3 Double!! Aku masih 2 double Tauk!" ngelempar Kon ke Ishida.

"Aku ga ada salah nya aku ngelempar! Kamu kan yang Salah!" Ishida ngelempar Kon ke Hitsugaya.

"Kamu udah 4 Double!!" Hitsugaya ngelempar Kon sekeras-keras nya ke arah Ishida.

"Kamu udah 4 Double juga!!" Ujar Rukia.

"APA?? Hitsugaya udah 5 Double Tauk!!" ngelempar Kon sekeras-keras nya menuju Hitsugaya.

Dan karena Hitsugaya dan Ishida bosen dengan Kon...akhir nya yang dilempar adalah Batu. (ada batu?)

"Stop! Kita harus nya berangkat sekarang!! Klo nggak kita bakal dikasih Bonus ama Zaraki Kenpachi!!" Ujar Rukia.

Ishida dan Hitsugaya segera berhenti melempar Batu dan kembali Cool.

"Nova. Siap?" tanya Rukia.

Nova mengangguk. Dan segera membuka portal.

Semua segera masuk ke Portal itu.

---

Soul society

"Jadi aku yang menjadi Vice-capten sementara untuk...divisi 11?" tanya Matsumoto tak percaya dengan perkataan Ikaku.

Ikaku hanya mengangguk 2 kali.

"Order dari siapa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Dari Capten Hitsugaya." Jawab Ikaku.

"Bener?? Kapan di bilang nya?" tanya Matsumoto.

"bener. Histugaya-Taichou udah bilang di 20 menit yang lalu." Jawab Ikaku.

"Jadi..yang jadi Vica-capten 10 siapa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Untuk sementara Divisi 10 ditutup." Jawab Ikaku.

"O..."

"Jadi di terima lowongannya?" tanya Ikaku.

"Hm...Ok. Tapi kenapa bukan Nanao atau Hinamori?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Hinamori ditugaskan untuk mencari Kushashiji. Sementara Nanao sedang istirahat untuk sementara." Jawab Ikaku.

"Ok...klo begitu aku mulai nya kapan?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Kata nya sih besok." Jawab Ikaku.

"O....Yaudah. sampai jumpa besok." Kata Matsumoto dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

Back to KI dkk,

AA!!

Bruk!

Apa yang terjadi?? ternyata mereka terjatuh dari Portal.

"Nova Portal nya lagi gak bagus yah?" tanya Kon.

Nova hanya mengangguk.

BYUR!!  
"WA!!Baju ku basah!!" jerit Rukia.

"la? Emang kenapa?" tanya Renji yang juga terjatuh di tempat yang sama dengan Rukia.

"ini kan baju Favorite ku!!" tangis Rukia.

"Sudah-sudah..." Hibur Renji.

"Hey! Renji!" panggil Ichigo di pinggir danau."Ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya!" seru Orihime.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat seseorang berambut Orange, bergaya Durian.

Dan berkata: "DATTEBAYYO!! TOLONG!!" teriak nya.

"Dia kenapa tuh?" tanya Izuru kepada Hisagi.

"tanya aja." Jawab Hisagi.

Izuru segera bertanya kepada orang tadi.

"Hey! Ada apa?" tanya Izuru kepada orang yang tadi.

"Tadi ada boneka jalan, dattebayyo!" jawab orang tadi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Nama ku..Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayyo!" jawab orang itu.

"salam kenal. Nama ku Kuchiki Rukia." Kata Rukia. "ini abarai Renji, ini Orihime Inoue, Ini Hinamori momo, ini Hitsugaya Toushiro, ini Ishida, ini Saddo, ini Kira Izuru, Ini Hisagi dan ini adalah StrawBerry yang bisa bicara. Yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo." Jelas Rukia.

"O...hm..kayak nya kalian Tourist ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami ke sini untuk mencari anak berambut Pink." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"O..jadi kalian dalam misi? Kalian mencari anak berambut Pink?" tanya seseorang bermbut Hitam dan memakai baju bertuliskan 'I'm Uchiha Itachi'.

"Yak." Jawab Hinamori. "apa anda melihat nya? Mata hijau dan berambut Pink."

"aku melihat nya...Dia sekarang sedang berada di kediaman Hokage ke5." Jawab Itachi.

"dia sama dengan tinggi nya Balita kan?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"??Balita?? ini udah Teen. Berarti aku salah ya. O..maaf.." pinta Itachi.

"Di maafkan kok, Uchiha Itachi-kun..." kata Orihime.

"e?? Kok tau nama ku??" tanya Itachi.

"M..kan ada tulisannya kan di baju mu?" tanya Orihime.

"Oyaya...he he..." Itachi malu. (Ternyata seorang Uchiha yang pintar bisa juga jadi Goblok, yakh?-ditendang Fans nya Itachi-).

"mau hujan, dattebayyo. Sebaik nya kalian mencari tempat berteduh, dattebayyo..." ujar Naruto.

"Iya. Kau benar." Tanggap Hisagi.

"Kalian gak punya rumah di sini ya?" tebak Itachi.

Ichigo dkk mengangguk 2, 3, 4 kali di depan Itachi.

"Menginap di rumah ku gak apa-apa kok... nebak." Kata Itachi.

"Jadi...rumah mu di mana?" tanya Orihime.

"lebih dari 100 meter lagi kok..." Jawab Itachi.

GUBRAK!!

---

some where...

"Hm..ken-chan sebenar nya ke mana ya, sas-chan?" tanya Yachiru.

"Berapa kali ku bilang? Nama ku Bukan Sas-chan! Nama ku Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke.

"Maaf, sas-chan." Kata Yachiru.

"Hm...btw. kenapa kau ngikut mulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kira Sas-chan tau. Hm...Oya. tadi Yachiru mau bilang klo dikit lagi mau Hujan, Sas-chan." Jawab Yachiru.

"Hm..kasian juga kau...tak ada keluarga...Baiklah..kau boleh ikut aku ke rumah ku." Ujar Sasuke.

"Thankyou, sas-chan!" kata Yachiru.

---

Soul society, di kediaman Zaraki Kenpachi,

"hm...apakah mereka sudah menemukan Yachiru?" tanya Zaraki.

"seperti nya belum..."jawab Ikaku.

"Lama sekali." Kata Zaraki.

---

Back to Ichigo dkk, di tengah jalan,

"Hoahm....berapa jauh lagi?" tanya Ichigo kepada Itachi.

"99 meter lagi..." jawab Itachi.

"Udha mendung nih..."

"emang dari tadi mendung, renji!" ujar Rukia.

"...Kau dengar tadi suara nya...Yachiru?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada Hinamori, Izuru dan Hisagi.

Izuru menggeleng, Hinamori terdiam, Hisagi menggeleng san mengangguk.

"Mungkin hanya khayalan..." Batin Hitsugaya.

"Berapa meter lagi sekarang Itachi?" tanya Ichigo.

"masih 99 meter lagi." Jawab Itachi.

TBC

---

**TALK SHOW**

**S****atsuki: Okay! Yachiru udha ketahuan!**

**Yachiru: cara nangkep nya kan susah...**

**Renji: Kita kecampur Naruto lagi Yakh?!**

**Satsuki: Yap.**

**Rukia: Okay! Selanjut nya..apa yang TERJADI???**

**Renji: baca terus Fict pendek ini dan ya..lumayan...OOC dan Humor nya dikit.**

**Rukia: REVIEW JUGA**

**Renji: Yak! REVIEW!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

亜払い　レンジ　朽ち木　ル気亜

Ada yang tahu apa arti nya??

Tolong di jawab Lewat REVIEW!


	3. Sebentar lagi

PENCARIAN YAHIRU

Chapter3

Hya… akhir nya bisa juga ngelanjutin nih Fict…

Udha akh ! langsung story nya !!!

---

"_Berapa meter lagi sekarang Itachi?" tanya Ichigo._

"_masih 99 meter lagi." Jawab Itachi._

Beberapa jam kemudian,

"sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kita baru nyampek di gerbang..." jawab Itachi.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Laper..." keluh Ichigo.

"Mau makan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya." Jawab Ichigo.

"Yang lain?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya!" jawab yang lain.

Maka, Pergi lah mereka ke Ichiraku Ramen.

Dan bertemulah mereka dengan Naru –lagi-. Sekarang Naru lagi makan Ramen. Udah 99 Porsi Ramen spesial di habis kan! Wow...

"99 porsi? Yang benar saja?" tanya Ishida.

"Ganjyu saja hanya memakan 30 porsi." Tambah Ichigo.

"emang 30 porsi ga banyak apa?" tanya Rukia.

"hey! Kalian mau makan Ramen atau ngeliatin Kepala Duren itu? Klo mau Ramen cepet mesen!" kata Itachi.

---

Di tempat Yachiru dan Sasuke,

"Sas-chan!"

"Iya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini kita di mana?" tanya Yachiru.

"Ini di rumah ku. Nanti kau langsung ke Sakura ya." Kata Sasuke.

"Saku-chan? Siapa itu?" tanya Yachiru.

"Bisa di bilang Gorila Pink.e..maksud ku dia orang nya cantik." Kata Sasuke.

"Gorila cantik? Emang ada ya Sas-chan?" tanya Yachiru.

"Bukan Gorila. Dia itu manusia." Jawab sasuke.

"O..."

"Sakura!!" panggil Sasuke.

"e?? Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kushajishi Yachiru." Jawab Yachiru.

"O...silahkan masuk..." kata Sakura.

"e?? Sasuke! Mana Kare yang di beri kan Temari?" tanya sakura.

"Jangan marah ya! Gini nih...."

_M__ode Flash Back: On._

"_Hua...Nanti bisa makan Kare nih..." Guman Sasuke._

"_Tapi jauh sekali rumah...hm..mending aku istirahat dulu lah." Sasuke segera duduk di Batu dan menaruh Kare nya di sebelah kanan nya._

"_hoahm..."Sasuke tertidur_

_2 jam kemudian, di __Saat Sasuke bangun, _

"_AKH!!! ANAK KECIL! KENAPA LU MAKAN ITU?!!" Tanya Sasuke._

"_m..Liat Ken-chan?" tanya anak Kecil itu._

"_siapa Ken-chan? Aku tadi kan bilang KeNAPA Kau MaKan KaRe Itu???" tanya Sasuke._

"_O...m... jangan marah Sas-chan..." kata Yachiru._

"_Sas-chan?! Nama ku Sa-Su-Ke." Ujar Sasuke._

"_O...Sas-chan liat Ken-chan?" tanya Yachiru._

"_Kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Kushajishi Yachiru." Jawab Yachiru._

"_Rumah mu di mana?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Di sana lebih dari 1 KM." Jawab Yachiru._

"_Di Desa mana?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Soul Society." Jawab Yachiru._

"_WHAT???!" Jerit Sasuke dibatin nya._

"_Kenapa Sas-chan?" tanya Yachiru._

"_Ka..Kau...da..ri..Sou...Sou...Soul.." Sasuke langsung pingsan di tempat._

_Saat Sasuke udah sadar,_

"_Hai, Sas-chan!" sapa Yachiru._

"_A!! Jangan Bunuh Aku!!" Jerit Sasuke._

"_e?? Yachiru ga mau ngapain-ngapain kok..." Kata Yachiru._

"_La..La..Lu...?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Mau apa yakh?" Yachiru bertanya-tanya sendiri dan membalikan hadapan ke depan Pohon, dan setelah dia menghadap lagi ke Sasuke,_

_Sasuke dah Lari ketakutan._

"_Sas-chan!! Sas-chan!! Where are you?" tanya Yachiru._

"_There You are.. Sas-chan! Kenapa lari??" tanya Yachiru saat menemukan Sasuke._

"_Jelaskan! Kenapa kamu di sini!!" Kata Sasuke._

"_Ok. Ini mulai saat...."_

_B__la bla bla bla bla bla..._

_S__etelah Yachiru selesai mencerita kan diri nya giliran Sasuke yg menceritakan diri nya _

"_bla..bla..bla...bla..bla..."_

_S__etelah itu,_

"_Yaudah anak kecil. Aku pergi dulu yakh." Kata Sasuke._

"_Bye." Jawab Yachiru._

_Tapi Yachiru malah mengikuti Sasuke dan.. Gitu deh._

_Flashback=Off._

"Gitu cerita nya!" kata Sasuke.

"Klo gitu...sekarang kita makan apa?" tanya Sakura

---

In Ichiraku Ramen,

"Itadikimasu!" Seru K.I and Friends sambil memakan Ramen.

"He he..makasih uchiha." Kata Ichigo.

"panggil aku Itachi yakh." Jawab Itachi.

"Bayar berapa? Biar aku yang bayarin." Kata Rukia.

"Tak perlu..aku saja yang bayar.." jawab Itachi.

"Baik sekali kau Itachi..." kata seseorang dari balik Pintu masuk Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ha ha.. Bilang aja kamu mau di bayarin kan, Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori mengangguk satu kali kepada Itachi –udah ada di dalam Ichiraku-.

"Siapa saja yang di bayarin?" tanya Itachi.

Sasori membuka Pintu Ichiraku dan memperlihat kan Murid-murid nya dari Suna yang lumayan banyak.

"Hai Ita-sensei!" sapa Anaro.

"Bayarin Yakh!" Tambah Zooi.

"Keterlaluan..." Batin Itachi + Shock.

---

TALKSHOW!

Satsuki: Yey!! Kita akan di Traktir Ita-san!

Ichigo: apa yang terjadi selanjut nya???

Rukia: Tetap Baca nih cerita dan...

Renji: REVIEW!

---


	4. Sebentar

Yachiru Where Are You?

Chapter 4 (Four)

AKHIR NYA!! Aku Bisa Post Fiction Juga!

Udah lama gak post 'n nongol nih!

Oke! Langsung aja!

-XX-

_In Ichiraku Ramen,_

"_Itadikimasu!" Seru K.I and Friends sambil memakan Ramen._

"_He he..makasih uchiha." Kata Ichigo._

"_panggil aku Itachi yakh." Jawab Itachi._

"_Bayar berapa? Biar aku yang bayarin." Kata Rukia._

"_Tak perlu..aku saja yang bayar.." jawab Itachi._

"_Baik sekali kau Itachi..." kata seseorang dari balik Pintu masuk Ichiraku Ramen._

"_Ha ha.. Bilang aja kamu mau di bayarin kan, Sasori?" tanya Itachi._

_Sasori mengangguk satu kali kepada Itachi –udah ada di dalam Ichiraku-._

"_Siapa saja yang di bayarin?" tanya Itachi._

_Sasori membuka Pintu Ichiraku dan memperlihat kan Murid-murid nya dari Suna yang lumayan banyak._

"_Hai Ita-sensei!" sapa Anaro._

"_Bayarin Yakh!" Tambah Zooi._

"_Keterlaluan..." Batin Itachi + Shock._

Muka Itachi langsung Pucat begitu melihat banyak anak-anak yang akan ditraktirnya.

"Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau berbaikhati untuk mentraktir aku dan siswa ku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Keterlaluan sekali kau, Sasori…" Itachi tambah Pucat. Dia membayangkan berapa banyak Uang yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Yah…Ita-Sensei Pelit! Masa gak ditraktir? Katanya Ita-sensei baik. Ternyata enggak! Ternyata Ita-sensei Tukang Bo'ong!!" Kata Satsuki dan Anaro Kompak!

"Anak-anak…Tukang Bo'ong masuk…"

"NERAKA!!!" Jawab Muridnya kepada Sasori.

"jadi Ita-sensei bakal Masuk…."

"NERAKA!!" Jawab Muridnya lagi.

"Jadi Ita-sensei adalah Sensei yang harus masuk…."

"NERAKA!!!" Jawab Muridnya.

"gille…Murid apaan tuh? Gurunya ngajarin apa sih?" Tanya Rukia pelan kepada Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Auk, deh…" jawab Ichigo.

"Hei….Kita harus cepat mencari Yachiru. Atau tidak…kita dalam bahaya…" Ujar Hisagi.

"Iya…aku tahu…" Jawab Ichigo Tenang.

"Kurosaki-kun… Kira-kira… Ke mana Yachiru pergi?" Tanya Inoue.

"Setelah ini. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita tanpa Itachi." Ujar Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jika ketahuan kita adalah Shinigami bagaimana? Mereka pasti akan Panik…" Kata Hitsugaya dengan cepat agar tidak dimengerti oleh Itachi dan yang lain kecuali K.I and Friends.

"Jadi kita meneruskan Sendiri." Tambah Hitsugaya.

Semua mengangguk.

Hitsugaya segera berjalan menuju Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi…Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami sendiri." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Agar tidak menyusahkan anda…ya…lebih baik begitu…" Jawab Hinamori.

"Tapi…jalan nya hati-hati ya." Kata Itachi.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah itu mereka(Hitsugaya & Hinamori) mengajak K.I 'n Friends untuk pergi dari Ichiraku dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

-XX-

Di Kediaman Matsumoto,

"Wakil Kapten Divisi 11? Hm…menarik sekali sepertinya." Guman Matsumoto.

"Rangiku~ " Panggil Seseorang.

Matsumoto menoleh ke mana-mana, tapi tak ketemu juga siapa yang memanggilnya.

Tok-Tok-Tok…

Matsumoto berjalan ke depan dan mengintip dari jendela. Ternyata di depan ada orang!

"Siapa di sana?" Tanya Matsumoto pada orang itu.

"Masa kau lupa?" jawab orang itu.

"Gin?" Tebak Matsumoto.

"Cepat sekali kau tahu, Rangiku…" Jawab orang itu.

Matsumoto segera membuka pintu rumah nya lalu bertanya kepada Gin: "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sekedar Kunjungan." Jawab Ichimaru.

-XX-

Back to K.I and Friends,

"Dadah, Itachi-kun!" Lambai Inoue kepada Itachi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Jawab Sasori.

"ya!!" Jawab Ishida.

Setelah itu mereka(K.I and Friends) meneruskan perjalanan menemukan Yachiru.

-XX-

TALK SHOW!!!

Hitsugaya: "…"

Ishida : "…"

Hitsugaya: "…"

Ishida: "…"

_Ni dari tadi kenapa lagi?_

Hitsugaya: "oke..kita sambut…author cilik kita…Satsuki."

Satsuki : "Ya!! Akhirnya!! FICT ini Berlanjut kembali!!!

Ishida : "Kok aku 'n dia (Shiro) yang harus masuk Talk Show sih??"

Satsuki: "Gimana lagi? Siapa lagi?"

Ishida : "Kenapa gak sama Kenpachi aja sih?"

Satsuki: "Siapa juga yang mau ngobrol bareng muka hancur kayak gitu "–dihajar Fasn Kenpachi dan kenpachi-

Yumchika : "berani sekali kau menghina kapten!"

Satsuki : "Kok muncul tiba-tiba? Kalau masuk panggung bilang dong!"

Gin : "Terimakasih telah memunculkan saya."

Satsuki : "Ya!"

Hitsugaya: "Tugasnya Ichimaru untuk apa sih?? Kok dia ikut muncul?"

Satsuki : "Nggak tau deh!"

Matsumoto: "Setia membaca dan review ya!! ^_^"

Gin : "Yang Rajin dapat Pahala. Menyenangkan orang kan dapat pahala."

Matsumoto: "review ya!!"

-XX-


End file.
